<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Honeymoon Special by SmallWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202135">The Honeymoon Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallWitch/pseuds/SmallWitch'>SmallWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brides of the Empire [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, Anal Sex, F/M, Honeymoon, Lactation Kink, Oviposition, Thrawn is a kinky bastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallWitch/pseuds/SmallWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a week into their honeymoon and Thrawn has a special request for his bride. This story is written entirely from Thrawn’s point of view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brides of the Empire [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Honeymoon Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please Read Thrawn’s Chosen Bride for even more smutty fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thrawn smiled, looking down at Myria’s naked body as she came underneath him. The eggs resting in her belly were securely nestled in his load of nutrient cum. He rested a hand on her pregnant belly, imaging he could feel the large eggs within her. If this were a typical human pregnancy, the babies would already be active and kicking, making their presence known. Since the babies were safely ensconced in their eggs, Thrawn would have to settle for admiring his wife’s belly and breasts.</p><p>Those delicious breasts still had a bit of milk trickling from the tender nipples, tempting him to taste them. He leaned down to lick the last of her sweet milk, and her hands grasped his head, trying to direct his hungry mouth back down to her nipples.</p><p>He laughed and pulled back to look at her pouting face. “I wish it didn’t take so long for my breasts to fill up with milk for you,” she moaned as her orgasm continued to roll through her. Myria reached up and palmed her breasts, massaging them and teasing the nipples as though she were trying to coax more milk from them for his hungry mouth.</p><p>They had only been married a few days, and already she knew that he loved her milk swollen breasts. Chiss women did not breastfeed, so Thrawn did not have the same aversion to drinking from his wife’s breast that a human male would. Suckling from her breasts, having his wife feed him from her own body, appeased his dominant nature. She was submitting her entire body, devoting herself to satisfying his desires.</p><p>And Myria seemed to enjoy any attention paid to her sensitive breasts if her moans were any indication. Her actions had her hips thrusting up, her hungry pussy looking for something to fill it. Thrawn watched, transfixed by the erotic sight of his wife’s display. They had married barely a week ago, and he’d found her insatiable, her appetites almost a match for his. There was just one more forbidden pleasure he wanted to introduce her to.</p><p>Thrawn slid a hand between her legs and began to rub her clit quickly, making her hump against his hand as she chased her pleasure. “You’re a greedy little thing, aren’t you? Here I am, carrying almost a full load of cum with nowhere to put it.” He leaned over and pulled her hand to cup his groin, letting her feel the twitching of his ovipositor. “While I play with your stuffed pussy and suckle your breasts.”</p><p>Myria wailed in orgasm as Thrawn surveyed his work. He knew his bride so well. He’d watched videos of her training and had studied the erotica she’d used to masturbate. His loving bride would not want her husband to suffer while he made sure she was satisfied.</p><p>Myria didn’t disappoint him. Before she’d even stopped shaking, her face was in his groin, mouthing his hard length while her fingers struggled to free him. “Thrawn, fuck me, please. I want to feel you in me again. It’s been so long.” His lengthening organ wiggled free of his pants, the ovipositor seeking a warm place to deposit its load.</p><p>Thrawn pretended to look sad as he caressed her head, bringing her mouth to his length. “If I fucked you, I’d dislodge the nutrient cum protecting our babies. You don’t want anything to happen to them, do you?”</p><p>Myria shook her head hard, and one hand rested protectively over her stomach. “No, I don’t want anything to happen to them,” she said earnestly. “Maybe,” she looked up shyly. “Maybe I could suck you off?” Myria tried to make it sound like a question, but Thrawn could see she was aroused at the thought.</p><p>She leaned forward and took just the tip of his ovipositor in her mouth. But the organ had a mind of its own, and it was soon squirming its way down her throat. Myria swallowed convulsively, the hand from her belly slipping down between her legs.</p><p>Thrawn watched her fucking herself on her fingers as he fucked her face. He wanted to spill down her throat, pull back and paint her breasts with his cum. But, there was something he wanted to do even more.</p><p>Myria whined as Thrawn pulled his length from her throat; as he dragged the sensitive shaft across her lips, he could not control his reaction. His ovipositor shot two bursts of cum, which covered her lips and spilled down her breasts. He groaned at the sight she presented, her body the picture of sensuality. Myria’s eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, her tongue peeking out to tastes his cum. His cum had formed thick rivers that snaked down her breasts. A drop of cum hung on the tip of her breast. She looked debauched and wanton. And she was his.</p><p>Finally, her eyes opened, and Myria looked at Thrawn questioningly. He smiled; his bride wondered why he had pulled away from her mouth, but she would not question his actions. Instead, she trusted him to find a way to pleasure them both.</p><p>He cupped her face and brought her up to kiss him. She melted into him, her hands sliding over his shoulders and down his body, one gently stroking his twitching length. Keeping his lips close to hers, he teased, “I would love to paint your face, but right now, there’s somewhere else I want to be.”</p><p>Thrawn played with his wife’s mouth as he let his hand trail down her back to cup her ass, one finger circling the opening.</p><p>Myria pulled back, “Thrawn? I, I’ve never done that. I don’t know if,”</p><p>“Please,” he whispered. “I can only fuck your wet pussy once every few weeks. Please, let me fuck your sweet little ass.” Thrawn was becoming more aroused, and his attention focused more intently on her tight hole. He slid his finger into her pussy, coating it, and used her slick juice as lubricant, slowly breaching her ass.</p><p>If Thrawn had asked this of her even a year ago, Myria probably would have had the strength of will to refuse him. At the very least, she’d ask him to open her slowly, using toys or his fingers. But now, thanks to Myria’s training, she obediently sought to please her husband in any way she could. Any position he wanted to take her in, she would gladly submit to. “Yes,” Myria breathed, shuddering against him.</p><p>Thrawn smiled, please with her response and growing arousal. Myria had looked so sexy when she’d been arranged doggy style during her training. Now, he was going to have the pleasure of taking her from behind. He maneuvered Myria down onto her hands and knees, her back straight and head up. Leaning over her, he kissed her back and ran his mouth down to her hips, giving her ass a swift slap.</p><p>Myria moaned and pressed back, presenting her ass to his dominating hands. Thrawn closed his eyes and groaned, jacking his hand up and down his ovipositor. He wanted to thrust in and ride her hard, but he knew she needed to relax before taking him inside her virgin ass.</p><p>Thrawn had an injector filled with a mixture of muscle relaxants and lube, which had an added benefit. The mix would relax Myria, allowing him to fuck her hard while delaying his release. He loved fucking Myria, and the longer he could last, the more pleasure he would gain.</p><p>He inserted the tip of the injector inside her channel, filling it with the mix. To keep Myria occupied, he played with her clit, rubbing it fast then slipping his fingers inside her pussy. Each contraction of her muscles moved the lube deeper inside her, creating a path for his shaft to follow. After a few minutes, Myria was a quivering mess beneath him, moisture dripping from her pussy.</p><p>Thrawn moved his soaked hand from her pussy and up to her ass. He eased one finger inside her, pleased with how easy she opened for him. He thrust the finger in and out, quickly adding a second, then a third. Myria’s head dropped to the bed as he inserted a fourth finger and began stretching and scissoring inside her, widening her passage.</p><p>She was still tight, but Thrawn could not resist the temptation of her ass any longer. He removed his hand and squirted more lube into her welcoming hole.</p><p>Holding his ovipositor, he rubbed the tip against her opening, slipping it inside then pulling back. He leaned over and kissed Myria’s cheek, encouraging her to turn her head so he could kiss her mouth. Sliding his mouth down her neck, he kissed the juncture where her neck met her collar.</p><p>Sucking and nipping the sensitive area, Thrawn rocked his organ inside her, slowly opening her up on his wiggling appendage. Myria moaned and canted her hips back, encouraging him to go deeper. He slipped a hand between her legs, fingering her clit, keeping her aroused as he breached the tightest part of her channel.</p><p>It took a long time to ease inside gently, but Thrawn loved every minute of it. Myria had not been trained in anal play. Her ass hadn’t been prepared beforehand with small dildos or fucking machines. This was a virgin part of his wife, a new experience she would only share with him.</p><p>Finally, Thrawn could not hold back anymore. He wanted to fuck her hard, now. He pulled back until just the tip of his shaft remained inside. Biting down hard on her neck, he split her ass wide on his length, not stopping until his hips met her lush ass.</p><p>“Thrawn! Ohh, you’re too big! Please, no more, no more! I can’t take it!” Myria was crying, tears streaking down her face.</p><p>“Hush my love,” Thrawn leaned forward, grinding himself a little deeper. He kissed her tears, tasting them with his tongue. “I’m inside you. Gods Myria,” his voice shook as he rocked himself deeper. “You’re so tight. I can feel my eggs in your cunt. How does it feel, wife?”</p><p>Thrawn pulled back and thrust in again, slowly at first, enjoying her clenching around him as her tender ass adjusted to his size. He continued to play with her clit, bringing her pleasure as he wrecked her ass.</p><p>“How does it feel to have your holes stuffed? My eggs filling your womb and my cock fucking your little ass?” He slammed into her as she wailed in delight, her desire to be filled overtaking the pain of his harsh fucking. “That’s it, Myria. Tell me how much you want me!”</p><p>“Thrawn!” Myria screamed as she came, squeezing him so tight Thrawn had to stop and hold himself still. He leaned his head back and groaned, letting his shaft twist its way inside her. Myria moaned sweetly as he penetrated her even deeper, putting more pressure on her overstuffed womb. The writhing ovipositor twisted and moved a little deeper, giving Thrawn such exquisite pleasure.</p><p>He rocked his hips, enjoying her muscles squeezing him, trying to coax his load from him. Looking down, he watched his little wife shaking as another orgasm rolled through her. Sweat glistened on her back, drawing his eyes down to her buttocks, which quivered against his hips.</p><p>“Thrawn,” Myria moaned so sweetly, her voice soft like she was ready to fall asleep while impaled on his shaft.</p><p>“My turn,” he growled. Thrawn dug his fingering into Myria’s hips and began fucking her as a man possessed. Pulling her hips back against his thrusting member, slamming into her, trying to get even deeper inside.</p><p>Myria screamed and writhed, pushing her ass back to meet each thrust, trying to take even more of him inside her. Thrawn threw his head back, yelled as his orgasm rocked him. He slammed himself down on top of her, his arms over her shoulders, locking her in place. Thrawn’s jaw locked, and he growled as he pumped load after load of cum into Myria’s ass.</p><p>Below him, Myria tried to squirm away as she became uncomfortably full. But Thrawn’s arms kept her in place, and he humped hard and fast into her, sending his cum as deep as he could.</p><p>“Thrawn, Thrawn. Ooo, I’m so full. Ugh, yes,” She moaned as she came again on his pumping shaft.</p><p>Pleasure overwhelmed Thrawn, and he lay more heavily over the tiny girl impaled beneath him, rolling his hips, trying to push every last drop of cum inside her.</p><p>Finally, Thrawn had filled Myria with all the cum he had, and his ovipositor retracted a bit, leaving just the 8-inch sheath inside Myria. Coxing her gently, he helped her settle onto her side, keeping his shaft seated in her ass.</p><p>Thrawn was pleased with how well Myria had taken him despite never been taught anal play. She’d submitted to his desires with only the slightest hesitation. But even that uncertainty had been overcome by her need to please him.</p><p>He’d needed her submission as proof of her devotion to him and acceptance of his dominance. Myria had chosen to trust him, and now he knew she would trust any decisions he made. Thrawn was not about to abuse that trust, but he would enjoy it.</p><p>He smiled darkly, ‘Now, we can really have some fun.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>